


Sharing Birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this one was for RubyNye. Not sure!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharing Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one was for RubyNye. Not sure!

Pervinca Took brought Rosie a silver spoon set on her 25th birthday. She presented it in Rosie's tiny bedroom at the Cotton farm; everybody was out, and after the set had been admired and put away Rosie was tipped on the bed, shrieking in surprise, but when a Took climbed over her for a kiss that wasn't quite as unexpected, she didn't mind at all; just kicked the door closed, just in case.

It was also Marigold Gamgee's birthday, as it turned out, and Pervinca brought her a golden poker. May stood by, complaining all the while how the comb that was Mari's most prized present should have been hers instead.

'There's something else I think you might like,' said Pervinca to Mari with a very specific smile, and lead her down through spring Hobbiton – ridiculous, really, considering it was her town, and not the Took's – down to the Water, and a little hidden nook between a boulder and a thicket.

'Of course,' breather Marigold, mystified. 'We use this place when we want to swim, me and-'

She stopped when she saw Rosie grinning at her – specifically – from the water's edge, naked and lovely as the dawn. Pervinca slid her hand down Marigold's side and kissed her ear gently.

'Happy birthday,' she whispered, and Marigold blushed and laughed, scandalized, but then her Rosie was there, kissing her like she had a hundred times before, and soon enough the Took had convinced her that it was a very nice present indeed.


End file.
